Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1)/Scenariusz
Astrid: Wichura, wir! Ach! Czkawka: Lecimy! Sączysmark: Och, czekajcie, ja chcę! Ałałał. Astrid: Ugh. No dalej, szalej! Mieczyk: Jasne. Śledzik: Oooch! Nie poddawaj się, kochanie! O nie... Astrid: Aaa! Ugh! Śledzik: Słuchajcie, bo ja tutaj... Och, czyli zostaliśmy sami. Strzelaj, mała, strzelaj! To może w kołowrót? Ryker: Hahahaha! O, niepodzianka, i łańcuch, i kołowrót są smokoodporne! Czkawka: A jak stoicie z pokładem? Śledzik: Łuhu! Czkawka: Wszystko w porządku? Śledzik: Trochę jej jednak przykro. Tak nas zostawiliście i w ogóle... Zwichnęła skrzydło, ale poradzimy sobie. Czkawka: Ty kulejesz? Astrid: Nie! Heathera: Dostała prosto w udo. Czkawka: Co? Astrid: Strzelali mi do Wichury, wyciągnęłam nogę i... Czkawka: Własną nogę? Astrid: Ledwo mnie drasnęło, wszystko gra. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, ktoś jeszcze ostatnio oberwał i nic nie powiedział? Mieczyk: Mam coś niedobrego w oku. Szpadka: Znowu ten robak, daj spokój. Mieczyk: Hej, ten robak też atakował. Ja statki, on mnie - więc oberwałem. Czkawka: O Thorze... Heathera: Wszyscy wiemy, jakie jest ryzyko. Astrid: I uwolniliśmy w tym tygodniu parę dobrych dziesiątek smoków. Czkawka: Dobra, słuchajcie, nowe zasady. Od dzisiaj... Mieczyk: Co tam masz? Całe mnóstwo słów. Pozwolisz proszę, że zerknę? Taa, słowa to moja działka. A może raczej... działeczka? Astrid: Halo, odezwiesz się? Czkawka: Viggo pisze. Chce się ze mną spotkać. Astrid: Wybrał sobie wyspę na środku oceanu. Długi lot, smok będzie wykończony... Sączysmark: Hahahaha, zasadzka, na stówę zasadzka. Astrid: Tak myślę. Polecisz tam sam, a jego ludzie raz dwa cię porwą. Czkawka: Nie, to nie w jego stylu. Heathera: Rzeczywiście średnio. Viggo nie lubi zasadzek, on woli grać. Czkawka: I to jego słabość. Mieczyk: No chyba, że tak się stanie, że wygra. Wtedy... jakby słabość zmienia się w mocność. Szpadka: Ugh! Mieczyk: Au! Nie mów, że ci to nie przyszło na myśl! Szpadka: Jasne, że przyszło, ale nie trzeba od razu na głos, geniuszu! Mieczyk: Wybacz, że me myśli same się wypowiadają. Co myślę, to mówię. Taka moja uroda. Szpadka: Nie uświadamiaj mu, że jest na przegranej pozycji, bo podkopie to jego marną pewność siebie. Mieczyk: Ponieważ tę pewność musi znaleźć w sobie. Ależ mu jej brakuje... Trzeba by go zmotywować. Czkawka: Viggo i tak nas dopadnie, czy tam polecę, czy nie. Dlatego lecę. Heathera: Jest Viggo! Astrid: Nie widzę, gdzie mógłby ukryć ludzi. Heathera: Można by go stąd nawet sprzątnąć. Czkawka: Nie, nie! Bardzo jestem ciekaw, co zaproponuje. Pilnujcie statku, dobra? Uwaga, Szczerbek! Niebieski oleander! Tym razem zostajesz. W razie czego... już ty wiesz, co robić. Coś ci chyba upadło. Viggo: Przyleciałeś? Nie spodziewałem się. Czkawka: Spodziewałeś. Nie siedziałbyś na łące pełnej trujących oleandrów, gdybyś się nie spodziewał. Viggo: Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Widzę, że nie jesteś całkiem sam. Czkawka: Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Dobra, mów, czego chcesz. Viggo: Jestem pod sporym wrażeniem. Wasza drużyna odnosi ostatnio niemałe sukcesy. Osłabiacie mnie dość dotkliwie. Czkawka: Bardzo nam miło. Viggo: Jesteś godnym przeciwnikiem. Ta nasza wojenka mogłaby się tak toczyć całymi latami. Chyba, że... Czkawka: Co? Chyba że co? Viggo: Że ją zakończymy. Czkawka: Jak fajnie, że się poddajesz. Viggo: Hahahaha... Cieszę się, że nie straciłeś poczucia humoru. Proponuję zawieszenie broni. Na wyjątkowo dogodnych warunkach. Trzymacie się na południe od tej linii. Ja i moi ludzie będziemy się trzymać powyżej - i nigdy już się nie spotkamy. Zrozum, nie jestem szaleńcem. Nie zamierzam rządzić światem, jak... niektórzy. Prowadzę interesy, a wojna nie idzie w parze z zyskiem. Czkawka: No dobra, a Smocze Oko? Viggo: Niestety nie wchodzi w grę. Możesz uratować życie każdego smoka na terytorium pod linią i nie narażać już więcej swoich przyjaciół. Chcę zawrzeć z wami pokój, tu i teraz, i zakończyć tę rzeźnię. Jak będzie? Czkawka: Muszę się zastanowić. Viggo: Naturalnie, rozumiem. Wszyscy wielcy potrzebują doradców. Ale tak naprawdę to my decydujemy, nieprawdaż? A właśnie, jak noga Astrid? Dobrze się goi? Powiedz. Czas to towar na wagę złota. Rozejm równie łatwo zawrzeć, co złamać... Heathera: Pokój? No chyba żartuje. Śledzik: Mapa wygląda zupełnie dobrze. Astrid: Nie mów, że w ogóle rozważasz... Nawet mnie nie rozśmieszaj. Yy, Czkawka? Mapa jest tutaj. Czkawka: Wiem, ale odpowiedzi szukam gdzie indziej. Viggo jest graczem. Za każdym posunięciem kryje się podstęp. Mieczyk: No chyba, że on wie, że ty wiesz, że on jest graczem. Wtedy podstępem będzie postąpić w sposób oczywisty. Śledzik: Ee... Szpadka: Ale, Viggo jest na tyle bystry, by wiedzieć, że Czkawka wie, że Viggo wie, że Czkawka wie, że on jest graczem. Wtedy podstępem będzie postąpić niebanalnie, ale podstępnie. Śledzik: Hm... Mieczyk: Ale, jeśli jest aż tak bystry, by wiedzieć, że Czkawka jest bystry, więc wie, że i Viggo jest bystry, i wie, że Czkawka to Viggo... Nie, zaraz. O czym to my, bo zapomniałem? Astrid: Ach. Możesz nam powiedzieć, co o tym wszystkim myślisz?\ Czkawka: Viggo wcale nie chce rozejmu. Chce, żebyśmy zostawili go w spokoju. Czyli nad tą linią coś musi się kryć. Astrid: Może i racja, ale co... Co on znowu znalazł? Czkawka: Możemy spokojnie założyć, że Viggo oddał nam tyle, ile mógł i ile musiał. Podejrzewam, że to, czego mamy nie znaleźć, znajduje się tuż nad samą linią. Tutaj. Od tego zaczniemy. Jest i wyspa. Astrid: Patrzcie, na skraju lasu! Chyba jakaś wioska. Czkawka: Przedziwnie to wygląda. Ani to nasze, ani Łowców... A widzicie pomnik? Śledzik, zerknij i powiedz mi, co to może być za smok. Śledzik: Na pewno coś z Głazożernych, ale nigdy takiego nie widziałem. Sączysmark: Zawsze można zapytać. Astrid: Czekaj, czekaj, stop! Sączysmark: Aach... Astrid: Nie wiemy, czy nas polubią, czy nie. Może jednak najpierw małe przeszpiegi? Czkawka: Zgoda, zgadzam się. Lądujemy po cichu w lesie. Spróbujemy się rozeznać, co i jak. Astrid: Ta wioska nie wygląda za specjalnie. Jak myślisz, czemu Viggo nas tu nie chciał? Czkawka: Nie mam pojęcia. Ale miło, że wreszcie udało się go przechytrzyć. Sączysmark: Yaww... Uch! Mieczyk: Hej- Szpadka: Uch! Mieczyk: A Sączysmark gdzie? Okej... Jestem pewien, że kiedy lądowaliśmy, miałem jeszcze siostrę. A może to byłem ja sam? W damskich ciuszkach... Łooh! Śledzik: O, ile jagódek... Och! Heathera: Ach! Czkawka: Wiesz, yy... Coś mi tu chyba nie gra. Astrid: Mogę ci popsuć humor? To patrz. Czkawka: Astrid... Przybywamy w- Astrid: Au! Czkawka: ...pokoju. Ale jak to? Astrid: Och, pięknie. Heathera: Hę? Sączysmark: Co to za jedni? Śledzik: I czym oni karmią nasze smoki? Czkawka: Nie mam pojęcia, ale pewnie zaraz się dowiemy. Throk: Jestem Throk. Pokłonić się Mali, królowej Obrońców Skrzydła! Mala: No proszę. Jak rozumiem, świeża dostawa Łowców, tak? Throk: Tak, o pani. Astrid: Łowcy? My? No nie, nie wierzę. Czkawka: My nie polujemy na smoki! Mala: Stroicie sobie żarty? Przybyliście na polecenie Viggo Czarcioustego skraść Wielkiego Protektora. Czkawka: Nieprawdopodobnie się mylisz. Mieczyk: Właśnie. Po co nam jakiś pomnik? Żeby sobie pozować godzinami albo i tygodniami? Mala: Zamilcz, dziewczyno. Mieczyk: Ja?! Ona jest dziewczyną! Szpadka: Nic nie szkodzi, często się zdarza. Przywykliśmy. Czkawka: Nie mamy pojęcia, kim jesteście i kim jest wasz Protektor, ale jeśli macie na pieńku z Viggo, to coś nas jednak łączy. Mala: Dokładnie to samo mówił ostatni szpieg Viggo. Czkawka: Nie krzywdzimy smoków! Szanujemy je i czcimy. Mala: Doprawdy? Dlaczego więc spętaliście je rzemieniami? Czkawka: Przecież to zwykłe siodła. Latamy na smokach. Mala: Więcej nie polecicie. Wasze smoki od dziś są wolne. Obrońca Skrzydła1: Lećcie! Lećcie wolno! Mala: Lećcie, nie musicie już im służyć! Astrid: Widzisz? Są lojalne, bo się przyjaźnimy. Sączysmark: Dzięki ci, Hakokieł. Jestem z ciebie dumny! Czkawka: Skoro tacy z nas źli Łowcy, to dlaczego nasze smoki nie odlatują? Przecież są wolne. Mala: Też mi pytanie! Nie potrafią już same myśleć, a my im pomożemy. A wy zapłacicie za swoje okrutne zbrodnie. Zabrać ich stąd! Z samego rana odbędzie się proces! Astrid: Ja wezmę tego z lewej. Heathera: A ja tego z prawej. Reszta leci prosto do smoków. Będziemy was osłaniać. Astrid: Z powietrza, oczywiście. Czkawka: Zaraz, zaraz, chwila! Nigdzie nie uciekamy. Astrid: Ale jak to? Czkawka: No tak to. Przecież ci ludzie kochają smoki, zupełnie jak my. Do tego świetnie walczą. Wreszcie mielibyśmy sprzymierzeńców. Sączysmark: Szkoda tylko, że niestety mają nas za zdrajców. Czkawka: Przecież to jakieś nieporozumienie. Astrid: Chętnie się będę tłumaczyć, ale jednak na smoku, dobra? Mieczyk: Eech! Czkawka: Jeśli teraz im uciekniemy, nigdy nam nie zaufają. Szpadka: Gdyby ktoś pytał, to mnie wszystko jedno. Mieczyk: A ja popieram! Bo to głosowanie. Każdy ma głos, tak? Au! Czkawka: Ej, Viggo bardzo się nagiął, zależało mu, żebyśmy nie znaleźli wyspy. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że ci tutaj mogą nam pomóc go pokonać. Nie wiem, jak, ale muszą nam zaufać. Astrid: Chcesz się tłumaczyć na procesie? Czkawka: Oskarżają nas o dręczenie smoków. Przecież jesteśmy niewinni. Śledzik: Kto wie, może prawda nas uwolni? Mieczyk: Spróbujmy się powołać na niepoczytalność. Szpadka: U ciebie może się udać. Mieczyk: Prawda. Czkawka: Damy radę. Astrid: Niech ci będzie. Ale jeśli się nie uda... Czkawka: To po nas. Mala: Oskarża się was o polowania, dręczenie i uprzedmiatawianie smoków. Przyznajecie się do winy? Czkawka: Nie! Mala: Ale zmuszacie smoki, by woziły was na swoich grzbietach. Czkawka: Nikt nikogo nie zmusza. Mala: A kto je zmusił, by wylądowały na naszej wyspie? Czkawka: No my, ale nie zauważyłem, żeby cierpiały. Mala: Nie przyłapaliśmy was, jak zakradaliście się do naszej wioski? Czkawka: Zakradaliśmy? Bez przesady. Mala: A nie mieliście przy sobie broni? Czkawka: Mieliśmy na wszelki wypadek. Mala: Aha, czyli spodziewaliście się walki? Czkawka: Nieprawda, przekręcasz moje słowa! Mieczyk: Dobra, dosyć tego! Pora, by do akcji wkroczył ekspert. Astrid: Nie, błagam... Szpadka: Oj, puść go. Chłopak stawał przed sądem częściej niż ktokolwiek z nas. Oczywiście w większości wypadków go skazywali, ale co tam! Mieczyk: Mieczyk Thorston, adwokat- Czkawka: Co robisz? Mieczyk: Generalny, w naszej obronie, Wasza Królewskość. Czy zakradliśmy się na wyspę? Możliwe. Czy zjadłem kokosa? Szpadka: Możliwe. Mieczyk: Ale, od kiedy to węszenie na cudzym terenie bez pozwolenia to zbrodnia? Czkawka: Żeby nie było, ten tutaj wcale mnie nie reprezentuje. Szpadka: Ani trochę! Mieczyk: I może zmuszamy smoki, żeby robiły, co im każemy, i woziły nas, gdzie mamy ochotę, i robiły to co chcemy i kiedy chcemy... i trzymamy je w klatkach, owszem, ale... Ale, czy to znaczy, że je uprzedmiatawiamy? Szpadka: Absolutnie nigdy w życiu! Astrid: Aha, a co znaczy "uprzedmiatawiać"? Mieczyk: Że to? Co za koszmar. Jesteśmy potworami. Czkawka: Mieczyk, ja cię błagam, idź sobie. Mieczyk: A nasz przywódca, Czkawka Haddock Trzeci... Szpadka: Bo jest numer trzy! Mieczyk: Ten chłopak zestrzelił Szczerbatka, i okaleczył, żeby mógł latać tylko z nim. Tak go uprzedmiotowił. Dobrze użyłem słowa? Nie mam więcej pytań, Wysoki Sądzie. Czkawka: No to już po nas. Mieczyk: Oj tak. Czkawka: Zgoda, jeszcze parę lat temu walczyliśmy ze smokami. Ale dorośliśmy i teraz żyjemy z nimi w zgodzie. Owszem, latamy na nich, bo... bo nam na to pozwalają! Ale nie to jest najważniejsze. Najważniejsze, że nienawidzimy Łowców i za wszelką cenę pragniemy ich zniszczyć. Mala: Doceniamy twoją szczerość i naprawdę chcemy ci wierzyć. Jeszcze jedno pytanie. Jeśli tak bardzo gardzicie Viggo, skąd u was mapa z jego własnoręcznym podpisem? Obrońcy Skrzydła: Och! Mala: Uznaję was za winnych i skazuję na ten sam los, który spotyka wszystkich Łowców: Gniazdo. Astrid: To co? Myślisz, że damy radę się zaprzyjaźnić? Czkawka: Nie uwierzysz, ale tak. Sączysmark: Hej, chyba nie czas na optymizm! Heathera: Czkawka, musimy się stąd wydostać i to już! Czkawka: Możecie mnie posłuchać? Zabierają nas do gniazda, tak? Gniazda... czego? Astrid: Smoków, jak znam życie. Czkawka: Właśnie. Kiedy wrzucą mnie do gniazda, zamiast walczyć, oswoję te smoki. Udowodnimy im, że nie jesteśmy żadnymi Łowcami. Heathera: Ale naprawdę myślisz, że dasz radę? Czkawka: Jeśli nie, przypłacę życiem. Astrid: Chciałeś powiedzieć "wszyscy przypłacimy". Mala: Czcimy nasze smoki, bowiem zawdzięczamy im życie. Pozwalamy decydować, ponieważ przyjęły nas pod swój dach. Podejdźcie, niech zapadnie ostateczny wyrok. Czkawka: Jestem wodzem, pójdę pierwszy. Sączysmark: Zapraszam, proszę. Nie jesteś wodzem, ale idź pierwszy. Astrid: Czkawka... Powodzenia. Czkawka: Dam sobie radę. Heathera: Czekaj, każdego smoka potrafi oswoić? Astrid: Jest parę wyjątków. Szeptozgony, Zmiennoskrzydłe... Czkawka: I Szybkie Szpice. Aaach! Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka! Czkawka: Wszystko gra! Jak na razie... Mala: A co on wyprawia? Throk: Wie, że nie ma szans, więc podaje się na tacy. Mala: Możliwe. Tchórz, który lęka się cierpienia? Czkawka: Cześć... Dzieńdoberek, maluchu. Zaprzyjaźnimy się? Chodź, pokażemy im, że... Aaa! Dzięki, mordko. Mieczyk: Tup tup! Sączysmark: Hę? Dziękuję bardzo. Mala: Poddać się! Astrid: Wiesz, może jednak nie dziś? Czkawka: Mala, proszę, zastanów się. Gdybyśmy krzywdzili smoki, czy ryzykowałyby życie, żeby nas ochronić? Throk: Wydaj rozkaz, królowo, a zrobię jak każesz. Czkawka: To smoki miały wydać ostateczny wyrok. I masz! Nasze smoki to też smoki, prawda? Nie jesteśmy wrogami. Mala: Cofnąć się. Throk: Ale pani... Mala: Szanujemy decyzję smoków. Wypuścić. Jesteście wolni. Czkawka: Dziękuję. Mala: Intrygujesz mnie, Czkawko Haddocku. Zapamiętaj: jeśli nie jesteś tym, za kogo się podajesz, i jeśli nas zdradzisz, osobiście utnę ci głowę. A smok ci nie pomoże. Czkawka: W porządku. I co? Mówiłem, że się uda? Astrid: Ech. Mala: A tu jest Świątynia Skrzydła. Zaraz obok lazaret, gdzie w razie konieczności leczymy i smoki, i ludzi. Śledzik: Serio leczycie smoki? Mala: Niektóre urazowsze. Śledzik: Też co nieco wiemy, możemy się podzielić! Mala: Oto Owoc harmonii. Uspokaja nawet najbardziej agresywne smoki. Stają się potulne jak baranki. Czkawka: Dlatego nasze smoki nawet nie próbowały się stawiać. Mala: Jednak gdy zaszła potrzeba, twój smok rzucił się na ratunek. Zrobiło to na mnie wrażenie. Czkawka: Szczerbatek nie jest zwyczajnym smokiem. Mala: Widzę, że łączy was szczególna więź. Więź, której nie rozumiem, ale nie mogę jej zaprzeczyć. Czkawka: To co? Może zechcesz się przelecieć? Mala: Nie. Te rzeczy są zabronione. Śledzik: Ee, Wasza Wysokość, a co to za smok? Mala: To właśnie nasz Wielki Protektor, Eruptodon. Żywi się lawą z wulkanu, by nie zniszczyła wioski. Gdyby nie on, już dawno spłonęlibyśmy żywcem. Szpadka: Wcina lawę? Rewelacja. Mieczyk: Może by go spiknąć ze Sztusią? Wiesz, ona pluje lawą. Pewnie by się dogadali. Śledzik: Czyli jednak Głazożerny. Sączysmark: Hehehe, wasz Wielki Protektor chyba sobie dzisiaj przysnął. Mala: Ależ niemożliwe... Czkawka: Pozwól, że sprawdzimy. Dolecimy tam w kilka- Mala: Nie, Czkawko Haddocku. Na tej wyspie obowiązują nasze zasady. Możecie iść z nami, ale pieszo. Czkawka: Zgoda. Zasady to zasady. Mala: Lawa nigdy jeszcze nie dotarła tak daleko. Czkawka: Na pewno da się to jakoś wyjaśnić. Mala: Wasza trójka - wycinać drzewa, nim ogień zdąży się rozprzestrzenić. Reszta idzie ze mną do jaskini Protektora. Heathera: Wow, patrz ile darów. Ten smok to ma dobrze. Sączysmark: Aa! Co? Źle cię traktuję? Przecież ty nie jadasz kwiatów! Zachłanna bestia. Mala: A gdzie są straże? Protektor zniknął! Czkawka: Czekaj, może po prostu gdzieś poleciał. Mala: Nie, nie oddala się od źródła pożywienia. Astrid: Czkawka... Czkawka: Co się dzieje? Astrid: Tfu! Łowcy smoków. Czkawka: Co? Astrid: Jeszcze świeże. Obawiam się, że porwali Eruptodona. Czkawka: Viggo. Drań chciał, żebyśmy znaleźli tę wyspę. Zwabił nas podstępem, narobiliśmy zamieszania, a oni ukradli smoka. Jak mogłem być tak głupi?! Mieczyk: Ej, twój adwokat próbował cię ostrzec. Mala: Ach tak. Mieliście narobić zamieszania. A już powoli zaczynałam wam ufać. Czkawka: Nieprawda, przecież to nie my- Mala: Milcz, Czkawko Haddocku! Twój pan będzie z ciebie dumny. Bez Wielkiego Protektora los mojej wioski jest przesądzony. I również twój! Czkawka: Mala... Mala: Ostrzegałam, że jeśli nas okłamiesz i zdradzisz, twoi ludzie zginą za twoje kłamstwa! To koniec, Czkawko. Czas pożegnać się z życiem. Zobacz też Kategoria:Scenariusze